The present invention relates to positioning devices, and particularly to a positioning device of a lamp rod used in a ceiling lamp of a wire box, wherein inserting rod and the wire box are detachable and thus the space for storage and transfer is reduced.
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user. In general, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing the wire connection device and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a positioning device of a lamp rod used in a ceiling lamp of a wire box, wherein an inserting rod can be pulled from the retaining seat, in packaging, transferring or storage, the wire box and inserting rod can be detached and then stored separately so as to reduce the required space. Since the retaining seat of the inserting rod is assembled within the wire box in advance. The user can insert the inserting rod into the retaining seat in the wire box without any locking tools. Therefore, the present invention can be assembled conveniently.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a positioning device of a lamp rod used in a ceiling lamp of a wire box comprises a retaining seat fixed to a via hole of the wire box and an inserting rod inserted into the retaining seat. An inserting portion exactly passes through the via hole. A top surface of the retaining seat at the inner side of the wire box is a platform which has a through hole and a locking hole. The platform is locked with a limiting unit having a size exactly locking the inserting rod. A top end of the inserting rod has a buckling hole. After the inserting rod has been inserted from the engaging hole of the retaining seat, the buckling hole is exactly buckled with the embedding portion of the positioning rod. Thereby, inserting rod and the wire box are detachable and thus the space for storage and transfer is reduced.